Takeo
Takeo is a Mitsukai who had laid dormant for almost four-thousand years, becoming active again in the past decade. A legendary Kumori at the time of his prime, he mysteriously disappeared from Chinine during the War of Eight and his records destroyed, having no evidence of his existence. In his prime some may have considered him to be Tenkai, though his sole abilities never truly suited the role. Much trickery was involved for him to earn such fame. Having been dormant for nearly four thousand years, his legendary status has deteriorated. Even then his skills in the Force and in melee combat held through the test of time, as they had become a natural part of him. It did not take long for him to be discovered, and through a demonstration of power, he was recruited as an agent for a splinter group from the Biography Origin Takeo was born in the reclusive planet of Chinine, his mother Ryoko and his father Robun. As he was born in the year 8345 BBY, Ryoko had also died in the year 8345 BBY. Childbirth had proven to be too draining of a task. This tradgedy did not hamper the care given by his father, however. He never intended to raise his son too directly; he was too busy with his occupation. Instead all that he did was to prepare his son for what could be forseen. "Nature has taken my wife, but has replaced her with my son. Will this trade prove to be worthwhile?" -Robun As the son of a swordsmith Takeo was introduced to weapons immediately. When he could first walk he would explore his father's forge, though instigating much worry. In later years he would be tasked with testing the blades for durability, sharpness, to search for any flaws in the design. During this Robun would instruct his son in the basics of the katana, the standard length sword that he constructed. Before mastery Takeo would be instructed in shorter length swords, such as the wakizashi, though also in longer length swords, such as the odachi. The most important aspect that Robun taught was the transition from one blade to another. His family's style focused on utilizing different blades as the situation called for. Discovered as a natural Takeo started to spar with his father when both had time to spare. As the years continued on his father grew weary from age, his activity slowly ceasing to exist. For the time being Takeo trained alone, practicing slashes and thrusts with his blades. Keeping his father's lessons in mind he familiarized himself with the varying weights of his different swords. His lonesome would come to end with the arrival of Azrael and Sariel. Though the latter frequently ignored him, Azrael developed a close bond with Takeo. As both were Mitsukai Takeo did not fear such a bond, knowing age would not be a factor in losing one that he cared for. With this newcomer Takeo would spar once more, though his friend showed less interest and enthusiasm. For example, Azrael only focused on practicing with the katana despite the resources at hand. The Eighth Law Divides His small family typically removed themselves from political implications. Despite removing themselves to a remote location, their status could hardly be ignored by war efforts. From them Robun received constant demands to supply weaponry, each of which denied. Some asked for them to serve in combat, especially Takeo, if they knew of their other capabilities. At one time a group of warriors became enraged over their continued losses, blaming the blacksmith for their troubles. Granting him one more chance they asked for aid that they would not receive. In their fury they slew the man, severing his head and displaying it for all to see. As a deliver of karma Takeo slaughtered all of them, though restrained himself from mutilating their corpses. He would not allow himself to become as corrupt as they were. This occurance did not result in him joining others to defeat the allies of those he had killed. Instead he gathered a splinter faction from his compatriots, slowly gathering more allies through the course of the war. There are more than listed, but these were the most promiment. "They intended for me to join their cause in this conflict. What fools they were." -Takeo Azrael An obvious choice for recruitment, Takeo sought him out first. Although his only motivation for involvement was to help his friend, Azrael agreed to combat any forces that Takeo desired. He was always considered the lesser of the two in all areas of fighting, though he still served as his lieutenant. It is notable that he showed a higher potential in the Force, however, with an especially higher pool of energy. Still, Azrael had not at the time become extremely adept at manipulating the Force. Jun "I am definitely not helpless. You could allow me to fight more often." Although he would never admit it, Takeo always had a soft spot in his heart for the young woman. As she was human he always feared becoming attached to her, knowing that his own lifespan far outpassed her's. To compensate he developed an overdefensive impulse, often attempting to assign her smaller roles, much to her annoyance. Many would catch on to this weakness, and while most would keep quiet a few would make jests at Takeo when Jun was not present. He met her as a straggler, scavenging goods from his abandoned house. If she was not so charming he may have ended her life because of such disrespect. Still, the Mitsukai understood the plight of her situation and the desperation that came from it. Her specialty had always been stealth, but it became further developed as Takeo assigned her jobs of espionage. She became adept at setting up traps for unsuspecting hostiles. Jun could even mask them to appear as if it had been Takeo who had made swift slashes to murder an entire group in a second. Sariel Brother of Azrael, Sariel did not have close personal connections to Takeo. Instead he was driven by an ambition to fight; before Takeo's offer he had no conformities to any faction. His main role in the group was to detect and search for new targets. In brief instances he could try to predict the future, though there was much ambiguity. His vast connection to the Force would transfer over to other abilities as well, though often his attacks were unrefined. Matsuo This one began as a follower of the Samasu, truly believing in their vision of Kenshi's laws. It was not until battling Takeo did he switch sides, benefitting both parties. He would be able to stay alive while Takeo could benefit from his skills. Their relationship would not end up in hatred, as both had the utmost respect for each other's abilities. Matsuo had a keen ability of affecting the mind, a useful tool for the psychological aspect of Takeo's warfare. The adapation of the Shadow Arts and Battle Meditation swayed the battle to their favor immensely, yet still providing the image that Takeo had performed all actions. Rosuto Like others in the group, Rosuto did not truly wish to direct himself into fighting. He was a man who dedicated his efforts into meditation and diplomacy. As it would be he was discovered at the base of a waterfall concentrating on inner peace. His rational for joining their group was never spoken, though he wished to defeat those who he deemed corrupt. Despite his peaceful habits, Rosuto was a master swordsman, more advanced than all other members, including Takeo. His secret lies in his Luminos heritage, which had allowed him to considerably train for centuries. He favored a single katana as his weapon, contrary to his leader's preference. Amos Another human for the group, Amos grew up in a small, tight-knit community. He had become leader of his village, and with his age he was labeled as an elder. Truly an honor to be called the first elder of his village, but also the last. In a swift raid the residents of his village were murdered, and so would he if Takeo's band had not fended off the attackers. Bent on revenge, Amos immediately joined with his saviors. Amos was blessed with a brilliant mind from birth. Strangely enough he would prove to be an extraordinary tactician, often overriding his leader's plans with a superior one, which at times proved to be an annoyance. Still, as with all others, Takeo was credited for the strategics placed behind his battles. Also, despite age, Amos retained activeness instead of becoming a liability in battle. Though most likely to lose in any duel, he could fend off opponents for a lengthy time before requiring urgent aid. Mae Mae is the second female in the group, and another human addition. Her role was similar to Jun's in one respect: both required an immense skill in stealth. However Mae specialized in espionage, venturing forth to retrieve information for the group to use. She would also plant false information for their enemies to follow, luring them into traps. Brewing Hatred "I warned you before to be cautious, Takeo. Why would you not listen?" -Sariel As battles passed, resentment started to brew in the eyes of a close friend. Although it was agreed upon that Takeo's credit in fighting would be overexagerrated to provoke fear, Takeo would often grant himself too much praise in the presence of allies. The one who would take action was Azrael, the closest friend Takeo ever had. He went into a recruitment phase long before deciding to take action. Jun "There is a lonely soul inside that tough shell, Azrael. It is not completely hollow. I truly wish he had a mother to nuture it, or that I could in my lifetime. Would you take care of him throughout both of your lives?" Azrael did not dare attempt to turn her around to his side. He knew that Jun also had feelings for Takeo, although not romantic, she felt a special pity for his soft heart. Although Azrael did not want to particularly harm her, he was ready to take her life into consideration for revenge against Takeo. In that respect it would seem that Azrael also had his own feelings for her, resulting in another aspect of Azrael's hatred for his friend. A drive of jealousy. Sariel This one was able to forsee that there would be some sort of betrayal, and he did indeed warn his leader about it. However when he discovered in an image that it would be Azrael he decided to leave out that detail. Constantly in his mind he would debate on who to support long before his brother decided to take action. Ultimately he cherished his family more than the group, allying himself to Azrael's cause when the offer was given. In fact his brother assumed that he would join, as he simply discussed plans of betrayal without asking for his loyalty. Matsuo Azrael took caution when attempting to recruit Matsuo. He would discuss battles with him constantly, his words hinting that both of them may feel unappreciated. Matsuo's responses usually consisted of laughs, stating that Takeo was merely taking on an act. Further comments would say that he was training himself to brag to those that mattered. As a result Azrael left him out of the loop, listing him as one to dispose of. The conspirator clearfully underestimated Matsuo's combat capabilities, which may have not been misguided considering his frequent absence from combat. His biggest weakness was one who had a strong mind and will, and that was exactly what each member in Takeo's group had. Rosuto An essential part to his philosophy was loyalty, which did conflict with Matsuo frequently. Regardless, Azrael knew it was better to not include this man in any plots. Like Matsuo he was listed as one to be removed, though with more caution. Amos In Azrael's eyes Amos was one of the most important of all. With his brilliance an effective plot could be formed to remove his archenemy. To bode him into joining Azrael argued that under his leadership actual damage would be inflicted on the enemy. When that proved to not be enough he offered to travel into the Void to find the departed souls from his village. "That is impossible. You cannot bring back the dead." "Anything is possible through the Force. I would prove it to you but such a journey would take an extensive amount of time that none of us can afford. What do you have to lose in trusting me?" "Everything. My life; a secure life." "An empty life." The constant badgering resulted in Amos giving in to Azrael's offer, as in his eyes he was not accomplishing anything. He never truly trusted Azrael. Mae Azrael could sense the storm brewing inside her head that was so alike to his own. Like him Mae was envious of the glory that Takeo received as he told stories to passerbyers and new additions to the group. She believed that the group's efforts would have easily fallen apart without her work. The Betrayal Azrael bode his time well, awaiting a time when Takeo would be at his weakest. The group would have just finished a large battle where each was involved directly, tiring everyone. The battle itself was a complete disaster, as though they planned an ambush they themselves became the ambushed while sleeping. Enemy forces which had been expected to arrive midday had attempted to storm their camp at dawn, with the triggered traps and screams of death awakening the group. Every member was forced to fight for their lives, unable to utilize major tactics such as Matsuo's grand illusions. When Takeo announced that everyone should rest after the brutal struggle Azrael unleashed his first attack through the Force, throwing the unsuspecting leader through a tree. "Of all people, you? Why? I trusted you, and you have never displayed greed. You have not been bribed. This is out of pure hatred." -Takeo's response Those loyal to Takeo were completely astonished while those loyal to Azrael quickly took action, making their own first strikes against their former comrades. An exception to this was Amos, who had started to flee the proximity before the first strike. From the shadows he watched the battle, shielding his presence through the Force as much as he could. Takeo and Azrael would duel against one another. As the battle raged on it would appear the Azrael overestimated his own wellbeing after the previous battle. Traitors within Traitors The tide of the duel favored Takeo, so as a response Azrael ordered his brother to seize and execute Jun. She was left defenseless over the constant fighting, forcing Matsuo to protect her. Unfortunately for her he was also severely weakened, proving to be an easy opponent for Sariel. Unable to resist the Force he was pummuled away, with his constant impacts on the ground resulting in his death. However when he reached the girl his heart changed. "What are you waiting for?! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! KILL HER!!!" "I cannot comply. You do not truly wish this! Think! You love her, I am sure of it!" Sariel tossed aside his blade and stared over to his brother. In a surge of power Azrael abandoned his duel and raced towards Jun, impaling her through the heart himself. When his brother attempted to retaliate he would turn the dying woman and rush forward, again piercing his target in the heart. Both of his victims would be smashed off his weapon. All of this happened in mere moments as Azrael had overextended his capabilities in both body and usage of the Force. This action would not go unapprehended as Takeo charged over to Azrael, reinitializing their duel. The first slash had instantly destroyed Azrael's eyes, leaving him reliant on the Force as he battled his enemy. In addition Takeo would deal a severe blow to his opponent's head, the trauma removing the sense of hearing. Again Azrael would lose another sense: smell. Finally Takeo would knock him onto the ground, placing his heel on the back of his neck. "You do not even deserve death. Continue your existence alone, with nothing but your own thoughts." In an instant Takeo would sever his opponent's spinal cord, and his ties to his past group. Azrael would be left there to rot. The only one loyal to Takeo left alive was Rosuto, kept alive miraculously from superior swordsmanship. Amos was also left alive from the conflict due to cowardice. His hiding spot had kept acknowledgement away but when he saw Azrael's defeat he decided to flee, rustling the leaves around him. Ears twitching Takeo turned and chased after the traitor, slicing him in half in one swift sweep; no questions asked. Instead of returning to the battlefield he continued on his way. To pay his respects to the dead Rosuto burned the corpses of his fallen comrades, excluding Azrael. He could sense that there was still life within him and yet he refused to finish him off out of mercy for several reasons. For instance Rosuto believed it was a suitable punishment for his crimes, but he also believed it would be unjust to kill a helpless enemy. He did not know that there was no sense in him; Rosuto did not want to burn a man alive. And so Rosuto departed as well, leaving only Azrael on the battlefield with nothing but ashes burried around him. From this moment on the group had been officially disbanded. The Return of a Nemesis "I have always been immortal. A god. Our battle merely unleashed my full potential. As you were once the stronger I have surpassed you." Azrael would not allow himself to die. Miraculously he had retained his ability to use the Force. Though severely impaired, he began to learn how to become fully operational through the Force. To see he would use the Force. To move he would use the Force. To speak he would transfer his words through the Force. To hear he would also have to be told through the Force, leaving his conversational abilities impaired. However he could indeed read a sentence written in response. Through his constant usage of the Force Azrael would become close to a Force diety, almost without peer in history. He was definitely more powerful than Takeo in the Force now. Despite the loss of his group Takeo did not cease to ambush enemies. Although his targets became more minor due to hinderances, he was still determined to make an impact. These battles meant nothing to him anymore, however; he did not have any drive. The Mitsukai had become lost, with no purpose. Killing those he felt deserved it filled the void inside him the most out of all, but even then it filled little. Fighting also kept his abilities keen, with those abilities being one of the few possessions he still valued. The return of his old friend left him astonished, though his confidence overrided his doubt quickly. Each time he would use the Force however Azrael would imitate the ability with even greater power. If he sent a shockwave, a larger one would come towards him and blow him away. If he sent Force Lightning his opponent's would lock with his, eventually being overpowered and sent tumbling once more. Even in the Shadow Arts he was outmatched. For every clone he made it would seem as if Azrael could double, or even triple, his amount. This Force superiority would transfer over to when he attempted to engage in close combat. By using the Force Azrael could propel himself away from any attack. The Force was the only option available for combat, and that was where Takeo was weakest. Before the final blow could be struck Takeo consumed the last of his energy to protect himself. Azrael unleashed a torrent of energy towards his opponent, propelling him through the mountain and into a cave. As a sort of burial he set a boulder in front of the entrance, sealing his opponent away from all. Azrael was determined to remove all evidence that his old friend's existence. Throughout the world of Chinine he would ignite several locations, including Takeo's old residence and any campsites the group had set up. Documents containing mention or his name would also be consumed by fire. In his persistence he would annihalate anyone with knowledge to the point that if he was able to die (in his view), then the memory would perish completely. Birth of a Tale Azrael and Takeo were not the only survivors from their group. There was also Rosuto. During his quest Azrael realized that the entire extinction of the legend of Takeo would prove to be impossible, or far too lengthy. Instead he devised a plan to divert the praise to another. Though Rosuto did not completely suit Takeo's profile, he was selected as the slaughterer of armies. The old sword collection of Takeo received the name of the Swords of Rosuto, despite the man never deviating from his sole blade. False evidence that was placed suggested that the swords are scattered across the galaxy, while in reality they were destroyed in the duel against Azrael and Takeo. Unfortunately such blades will most likely never be recreated, for Robun did not pass off his blacksmith skills to his son. The Legend Reborn "I am an outcast with no name, with no past, no memory. If I am alive then I must have a purpose. What is my purpose?" Takeo would prove to be as persistent as his nemesis was. The barrier he had erected preserved his being throughout the ages until present day. His sealed haven had slowly deteriorated along with Takeo, with a crack eventually forming from falling rubble. From it light emitted onto the Mitsukai's face, awakening him. Driven by instinct he arose and pressed against the cave in the direction the light had shone in. As he was pushing the cave he unintentionally unleashed the Force to create a new entrance. For a few moments Takeo rested in victory, though he soon had to leap away from the burrow as it collapsed. Those in the distance could most likely hear the collapse. Alone on an unknown world, Chinine, Takeo began to wander. During this he would familiarize himself with his Force abilities, pulling trees out of their roots and hurling them, or unleashing a torrent of power. Amusingly he had channeled the Force through his arms in one instance, sending off a storm of Force Lightning, frightening him. These disturbances called the attention of a nearby orbiting ship, the Renegade, which housed another Force Sensitive. Following some persuasion the ship's crew turned its course towards the planet Chinine. Personality "Are you ever going to lighten up over what happened? Killing all military forces will most likely not solve any problems." -Azrael expressing his concern to Takeo Takeo was never blessed with an outgoing personality, most likely due to imitation of his father. He was not entirely a recluse as he would open up entirely to the few friends that would visit him. With them he became warm-hearted and cheerful, though serious while sparring. This seriousness would transfer over to his calculations during the War of Eight. When devoted entirely to concentrating he became quite hostile when interrupted, often leading his allies to believe him to be completely ruthless. Another contributing factor would be his deployment of psychological warfare. In combat he would bode his foes, allowing them to see that their doom was near. Survivors would be allowed to live, spreading stories that a sole shadow had massacred an entire army. Emotions most often never become a contributing factor in the art of battle for Takeo. There are only a few instances where he became driven to annihalate his opponents. Powers and Abilities Melee Combat Takeo's extensive training in the arts of weaponry made him a force unmatched in battle. His blades and his body were one and the same, having never departed his person until he was defeated. As a sword enthusiast he would often disarm his opponents, claiming their weapons as his own. Often he would fight in unarmed combat, becoming quite skilled in the area as well, but not nearly as well as the area of swordsmanship. However his dormancy has left his skills diminished, though not entirely. His skills are far too wired into his mind for them to be completely erased. While his combat prowness mainly lies in swordsmanship, there is one sort of blade that is new to him: the lightsaber. The weightlessness would currently throw him off balance. With training he should be able to adapt as well, but in the meantime a lightsaber is as useless to him as it is to a non-Force user. The Force Naturally as a Mitsukai Takeo has a great connection to the Force. Most of his abilities are quite standard, such as pushing, pulling, throwing. Where he excels is affecting his own body, increasing its potential beyond natural limits. To become swifter he uses the Force. To jump higher into the air he uses the Force. He also has an affinity to channeling Force energy to cloaking himself through the Force. Also his sensory abilities through the Force are adept as well in order to aid him in perceiving his enemy's attacks. Shadow Arts As he was born on Chinine he was exposed to the Shadow Arts. Takeo would not consider himself a Kumori, however. Despite his abilities he never partook in the Trial of Shadows, therefore not earning the title.